Savage Saxophone
by hanekarasu
Summary: Youji gets entangled in a mission, between a girl and Weiß, to Aya's expense. [possible rated-R in succeeding chapters...]
1. Internal Disputes

Disclaimers :  
  
Weiß Kreuz isn't mine [Koyasu Takehito owns it…]  
  
This is still unedited so please don't expect much…onegai ^^  
  
Reviews aren't needed, but they will be appreciated  
  
I don't wanna bore you with other A/N's so I'd shut up…^^ arigatou minna- san!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wary…low lights…haze…smoke…soft saxophone…lovemaking…sweet kisses…  
  
What more could Youji ask for…  
  
Silky auburn hair…seductive brown eyes…supple skin…lavish lips…  
  
She murmured something in his ear, something he didn't catch. But he loved the way the sound of her voice travels to his ears anyway…any sound from her…murmurs…mumbles…moans…anything…  
  
A subtle smile curved upon her crimson lips. Crafty…like the glint in her dark eyes…  
  
'Youji-sama,' she began, barely a whisper. Her hands moved up to his bare chest. Lightly. Like a feather would. He shivered with satisfaction at her touch.  
  
'Hai?' he whispered back, placing a kiss upon the tip of her nose.  
  
The background music intensified. Then died suddenly. A rush of imperceptible applause filled the dim bar. A new wave of music spilled into the room. Latin guitars.  
  
'Would you come back tomorrow night?' she asked, her tone dripping with honey. She ran her tongue over her upper teeth, and batted her lashes at him slowly. Flirting. That was what it was.  
  
'Hai…' he replied huskily. He ran a finger across her jawbone, and languidly smiled. 'And the night after that…' his voice trailed off, then a sigh escaped his lips. 'Although at certain circumstances, I might not…'  
  
'Doushite?' she asked, as she laid her head atop his naked shoulder. Soft hair cascaded over his bare torso.  
  
He stayed pensive for a moment, then looking her directly into her eyes, replied, 'tasks needed to be done…'  
  
She nodded, as she snuggled close to him.  
  
No words were said after that.  
  
A few couples passed the both of them as they cuddled up in the couch. It sat alone at the end of the club, isolated from the other regulars, in the darkest corner, where the world was private just for the two of them…  
  
*  
  
'Where were you?'  
  
Youji halted in the middle of his tracks, caught by Aya's voice. He could sense Aya by his side, but he stared ahead despite that, and the darkness, which shrouded them both. His heart jumped to his throat. Aya's voice was cold.  
  
'What do you care?' Youji replied, and began to move forward to his room.  
  
'It's 3 am.'  
  
'Since when were you my mother?' Youji snapped. He glared at Aya's direction. All he could make out was Aya's form.  
  
'You smell like alcohol.'  
  
'Can you just drop it?' Youji cut Aya off in frustration. *Yes, so I am drunk, what does he fuckin' he care?* he thought, annoyed. Silently, he dismissed Aya off and walked towards his room. But as he held the knob, Aya spoke again.  
  
'That bar is filled with criminals,' he said grimly. 'You'd never know if you're already giving them out information about us.'  
  
'You followed me?'  
  
'No. But that's the only place you go when we want to find you.'  
  
Youji's door slammed shut.  
  
*  
  
'Balinese,' Ken's voice came from the radio, which Youji carried.  
  
There was a chill in the evening air. His breath was white as he replied. 'Hai?'  
  
Tonight, their mission took place in the middle of an old, unused harbor at the outskirts of Tokyo. It lay in an isolated strip of land along Tokyo bay, and it was rumored that the idle and rusty ships, which floated near the shore, was a haven for criminals. The rumors were proven true nonetheless. However, their activities were still being investigated.  
  
Mist hovered over the dark waters, veiling the ships with white. It cast a ghastly glow over the waters.  
  
'Are you done yet?'  
  
'Iie, this takes time,' replied Youji as he hastily installed the tracking device underneath a parked jeep. Two more jeeps to go.  
  
'Haiyaku,' Ken hissed.  
  
Finally the last of the devices was installed. 'I'm done. Meet you in two minutes. Where is your current location?'  
  
'Ten meters from you, northeast.'  
  
'Ryoukai.'  
  
*  
  
The Weiß positioned themselves atop an old and unfinished building standing beside the old dock. Their job was to watch where the jeeps were heading for. This might eventually lead them to their target's lair.  
  
Aya stood at the edge of the building's floor, and shifted his binoculars perched upon his eyes. 'Target moving,' he said, tone serious. 'Track it down Bombay.'  
  
'Hai,' Omi answered, hitting the keys on his laptop fanatically. A blinking red dot appeared on the screen amid white lines, which represented the street map of the nearby area. The red dot was moving swiftly through the roads.  
  
'Check if the other jeeps are moving Siberian,' Aya told Ken, handing him the binoculars.  
  
Ken took it and placed it over his eyes. 'Iie. I guess just that one for tonight.'  
  
'This detector can work up to 15 kilometer radius. We have to follow it,' Omi told the rest of the Weiß, as the red dot was quickly approaching the end of the map. The others nodded.  
  
'Where do you think it's going?' Youji asked, crouching over to look at the screen. Suddenly, the red beam stopped at the very edge of the map.  
  
'Nightlife Bar,' replied Omi, squinting at the screen. 'No wonder.'  
  
'A sanctuary of assassins, drug lords, thieves et cetera…' Ken mumbled, rubbing his chin with his hand. 'No wonder a group as large as this one would be hanging out there. Illegal millionaires swarm that place…'  
  
'You've been there haven't you Youji?' Omi asked, tearing his gaze from his monitor to Youji.  
  
The Weiß's eyes were locked on him as he nodded wordlessly.  
  
His friends were right. Youji's blood froze. That was where he was the night before. 


	2. Kuroi Youhei

This fic is non-yaoi for those who wanna know…and it might be pretty serious in the succeeding chapters. To those who cant stand serious stuff, deep stuff, weird stuff with a lotta twists, please tread lightly.  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! ^^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Where were you last night?' asked Antoinette in a throaty voice, pushing back the strands of hair lost on Youji's cheek. She was French, lost in the isles of Japan as an entertainer for a popular bar. She was one of the most elite of the entertainers in the bar, and Youji could just imagine the money he had already spent on her.  
  
It was worth it though…Youji knew better than to mess around with girls…he had better pursuits…tonight…  
  
Two nights after they first met…the same scenario…the low lights and the soft sounds in the background…pleasure and masked repose hovered in the air…  
  
But Youji felt nothing, save the disquietude in his mind.  
  
'Like I said, tasks to be done,' he answered, trying to keep the distraction in his voice.  
  
But he could not hide it from her. 'You look nervous.'  
  
He smiled lazily. 'I guess it's the air around here,' he lied, his wandering eyes scanning the area. 'And more crowded than usual.'  
  
Three men in business suits suddenly entered the bar. Their expressions grim, matched by the dark shades poised upon their eyes. Hair perfectly in place…suits without a hint of crinkles…  
  
One stood out. Middle aged, half-bald, wore the same shades as the other men, except he carried with him a suitcase.  
  
'Who are they?' asked Youji, motioning to the suspicious men with his eyes.  
  
Antoinette chuckled. 'Oh don't mind them. Regulars…' She tore his gaze off the men as she turned his face toward her. 'Typical transactions everyday…what can I say?'  
  
'Are they new here?' Youji probed.  
  
'You seem interested in them,' she noticed, frowning slightly. 'What do you do anyway? Are they to satisfy your best interests?'  
  
'I thought you don't question personal businesses,' said Youji. 'Or you have suddenly changed your code of labor?'  
  
'You're witty Youji-sama,' she answered, her eyes dropping dramatically. 'And I am glad you remembered. Most customers don't really care.'  
  
He smirked, darting her eyes away from her and focusing them back to the three men, who were now talking with four others. Three were standing up, the rest were smoking on their seats. Youji surmised the three were bodyguards considering their huge muscular builds. The four must probably be their masters, as they discussed the papers held by their hands. If his suppositions were right, these men were connected to the Weiß's latest mission.  
  
Suddenly, the four men sprang up, and two brought out guns. One of the bodyguards also had his gun aimed at the other four men, whose faces were white as sheet. Some customers who sensed danger had already fled, while the rest had their eyes on the unexpected commotion in the bar. A few screams were heard, until the noises died down to immeasurable quietude.  
  
Youji could feel Antoinette's clammy hand clutching his arm. He sat up straight, waiting breathlessly for something to happen.  
  
Then a gunshot shattered the silence.  
  
The next thing Youji knew he was fighting for dear life as the two groups he was watching clashed. It was clear one of the groups wanted to kill all the witnesses to the crime they committed. They cared not who their bullets hit, by accident or on purpose. Only one goal was made apparent, one group wanted everyone dead.  
  
Youji knew this was not included in his intentions on visiting the nightspot that night. Actually he wasn't in the mood to hurt anyone, much less kill anyone, but it was inevitable. Just a reality he had to face.  
  
A mad-looking man lunged at his direction with a dagger clutched in his hands. A wild gleam was in his eyes, and there was lust for blood beneath that. He attacked Youji, stabbing air as he went, however emerged unsuccessful. Youji ducked swiftly, caught the man by his arm and flung him to the couch behind him. The man fell, and tumbled down to the floor with a crash. Several stools toppled as he collided with them.  
  
The man transpired unconscious.  
  
Bewildered with the chaos around him, Youji looked around frantically for Antoinette, worried about her safety. He had eluded most assaults along the way as he rushed around the tavern. Blood splattered on his shirt as he overtook a few corpses hurled his way.  
  
Antoinette, however, was nowhere to be found.  
  
*  
  
Youji had barely reached the end of the hallway when Aya came barging into his businesses again.  
  
'You're early tonight,' Aya said icily.  
  
His words were followed by sheer tense silence when Youji didn't reply. They faced each other, battling with glares.  
  
'In case you haven't noticed, there's blood on your sleeve,' remarked Aya. He moved toward Youji and glowered. 'You have been forgetting your place in the society.'  
  
'Can you just stop intruding my affairs?' Youji practically yelled.  
  
His loud voice woke Ken and Omi up. The two appeared in the dark hallway, both with sleepy stares. 'What's going on?' Omi asked, yawning.  
  
Ken jerked awake with the sight of blood on Youji's clothes. 'Hey, you're all bloody!'  
  
'Don't even remind me,' Youji said, his voice hard as stone.  
  
'You were there weren't you?' Aya accused. 'I heard from the news there was a face-off between the Okami Youhei Keibatsu and the Hebi Youhei Keibatsu tonight at Nightlife Bar. You were there AGAIN weren't you?'  
  
Gasps were heard from the Weiß's younger members. 'Again?' Omi echoed.  
  
'So what if I was?' Youji retorted, glaring back.  
  
'Isn't the Okami Youhei Keibatsu the group we are investigating now?' Ken asked, his forehead creasing.  
  
'Don't interfere with my dealings Aya,' said Youji sharply. 'I believe I can perfectly take care of myself.'  
  
*  
  
'Transactions complete?' Kurogama Kentatsu inquired, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his joined hands.  
  
'Hai,' one of his men confirmed, holding up a black attaché case. 'The documents are all here.'  
  
'I'm impressed. It took you only two hours to complete your task,' Kurogama said. 'How about your other mission? I believe another group knows of our affairs. How long would it take you to silence them all?'  
  
'The Okami Youhei Keibatsu had always been our top priority,' the man began.  
  
'Why? Do you serve others?'  
  
'Assassins of course work for a lot of companies. This is our way of life,' he replied then went on. 'We found out some information on this group. They call themselves Weiß Kreuz. They already have us under surveillance in case you needed to know that.'  
  
Kurogama smirked, resting back on his chair. 'I already know, Natsuka. That's why I hired you to finish the job for me. How about the next Kuroi Youhei negotiation? You have any information?'  
  
Natsuka nodded. 'In fact I do. They would hold it in the Imperial Hotel tomorrow evening at 6. What would you suggest we do?'  
  
'Slay the head of Kuroi Youhei . As simple as that,' Kurogama told him.  
  
'May I ask a question, sir?' Natsuka asked.  
  
'What is that?'  
  
'What would happen if we kill the leader of the Kuroi Youhei?'  
  
'The Okami and Hebi Youhei Keibatsu had always been part of this Kuroi Youhei and had always clashed in their strife for power,' Kurogama began.  
  
'I know that sir.'  
  
'Well the Taka Youhei Keibatsu, whose head is the current leader of all the Kuroi Youhei Clans, promised me one thing, that I would be his heir,' continued Kurogama. 'Yasuka Kazuki had always been my rival, and with that throne I would rule over the Kuroi Youhei nationwide. And Yasuka could be properly disposed of.' He smirked.  
  
'The group is still young,' Natsuka objected. 'Further conflicts within the group might pull it down and lead to its self-destruction.'  
  
A fiendish smile spread on Kurogama's lips. 'As long as the Youhei Keibatsu exists in Japan, the Kuroi Youhei would not be destroyed.' 


End file.
